Frank Cotton
Frank Cotton is the main antagonist of ''Hellraiser'' (1987) and it's novel counterpart The Hellbound Heart. As a human he was portrayed by Sean Chapman while his skinless form was portrayed by Oliver Smith. Biography Hellraiser Frank Cotton is first seen purchasing the Lament Configuration puzzle box from a mysterious dealer in Morocco having heard that it might offer him pleasures beyond anything he could experience. Suspecting that the Cenobites that would be summoned by the box would be beautiful women Frank is ripped apart by hooked chains upon solving the puzzle and dragged to Hell for an eternity of torture. After an unknown amount of time his older brother Larry (Rory in the novel) along with his second wife Julia (who Frank had an affair with the day of Larry's wedding), move into his grandmother's house where Frank took refuge. After cutting his hand on a rusty nail Larry spills his blood on the attic floor which resurrects Frank as a skinless corpse. After Julia finds him hiding in the attic, Frank demands that she sacrifices men so he could rebuild his body. Still obsessed with him Julia agrees and starts seducing men in local bars so she can kill them for Frank who gets more complete with each sacrifice. Eventually Larry's daughter Kirsty catches Julia leading an unknown man into the house. Suspecting Julia of having an affair she follows and finds Frank feeding on the man's blood. Finding the Lament Configuration box on the floor and learning that it has some importance, Kirsty steals it and escapes. Worried that the Cenobites might suspect he escaped their clutches Frank and Julia kill Larry and harvest his skin for Frank to wear as his own. Kirsty returns home having met the Cenobites and made a deal to return Frank to them, Frank (disguised as Larry) convinces Kirsty that Frank is dead. Kirsty is satisfied until Frank tells her to "Come to Daddy." In reaction Kirsty scratches Frank's face ruining his disguise and in return draws his knife. Trying to stab Kirsty, Frank ends up stabbing Julia instead and decides to take her blood and leaves her for the cenobites. After a brief chase Frank corners Kirsty in the attic with Larry's corpse. After he accidentally reveals his true identity he is confronted by Pinhead and the other Cenobites. Angry, Frank tries to attack Kirsty only to be restrained by Pinhead's hooks. Frank's last words before the cenobites rip him apart were "Jesus wept." Hellbound: Hellraiser II Frank appears briefly in the sequel where he tricks the now institutionalized Kirsty into believing that he is her father and is stuck in Hell. Later in the film Kirsty enters the Cenobite realm and finds Frank who reveals that it was him who sent her the message. Intending on keeping her as a sex slave Frank is double crossed and has his heart ripped out by Julia who mockingly tells him "Nothing personal babe." Frank is never seen again after that but is mentioned in Hellraiser: Hellseeker when Kirsty says she didn't want the fortune he left behind from illegal gains. Personality Frank was a selfish, hedonistic, criminal. Obsessed with sexual pleasure and other forms of hedonism, Frank had no problem with manipulating women to do his dirty work (i.e. Julia). He never showed any sign of gratitude when Julia kills men for him, after stabbed her after he feels she's outlived her usefulness and takes her blood to help regrow his skin. Frank was also disliked by pretty much everyone in the Cotton family especially Kirsty due to his treatment of others. Even the Cenobites were disgusted by his hedonism and trapped him in his own layer of Hell out of disgust. Category:Villains Category:Hellraiser characters